Mile high
by Jennifurry
Summary: Could a few embarrassing encounters lead to something more between Grissom and Sara? WIP


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I do wish Grissom were mine.

Note: This story is set a few months after Play with fire. The idea however came to mind after watching Unfriendly skies.

This is my first attempt at writing so please excuse any bad English or punctuation; I wasn't the best student in my English class.

This is a Work In Progress and I'm stuck on how to continue, I'm not even sure about the last few paragraphs I wrote so any suggestions would be great.

I'd love any comments you have, but please don't be too harsh.

I hope you enjoy the read!

Oh…and sorry about the title, I know its corny and I would have changed it but it gotstuck in my head.

Mile high

Sara woke with a start, looking at her watch she realised with a sigh that she'd only been asleep for an hour. _I was hoping to sleep a lot longer than that!_ She thought, _Well, I suppose I can't expect much from these damn airplane seats. _

She needed to visit the bathroom. Which was fine, but she had a little problem. Getting out onto the aisle was going to prove a little difficult, because between Sara and the aisle, sleeping soundly in the chair next to her was Gil Grissom.

Heading for a conference in Vancouver they where going to be in the air for a while, so both had decided early on in the flight to have a little shut eye. Being a night flight, the cabin lights where dimmed and the plane had taken on a relaxing atmosphere.

The most normal way to get herself out of this predicament would be to wake Grissom and ask him to move. But Sara didn't want to do that. She took a moment to look at her supervisor. He looked so peaceful.

It had been a little rough for them the last few months, they knew there was something between them and apart from the highly embarrassing occasion when Sara had asked him to have dinner with her, an invitation he had declined with a blatant "no", nothing more had been said or done as both now refused to acknowledge between them any feelings they had for each other.

Sara knew that like her, Grissom didn't sleep enough, so she didn't want to wake him just because she needed to use the bathroom.

Eyeing up her situation she thought up a plan. Grissom had the chair tilted back and his legs where stretched out in front, crossed at the ankles, but there was a gap between his knees, a gap she noticed, big enough to accommodate one of her own legs as she climbed over him.

Okay, so if she placed her right leg between his and then lifted her left leg over him and into the aisle whilst holding onto the chair in front of Grissom's with her left hand, she'd be out in no time! Easy!

Being in the window seat meant the storage compartment was right above Sara's head, meaning that when she stood up she had to stoop a little so as not to bang her head. This was fine, she was agile enough to stoop whilst lifting her right leg over his left and then place it between his thighs, just above the knee.

Sara's mouth twitched into a bemused smile as she wondered how Grissom would react to her manoeuvring over him like this, it was kinda funny.

Suddenly, the realisation of just how close to him she was right now dawned on her, her right leg was touching his on the inside of his thigh, she felt a fluttering in her stomach, _oh god! _

_Quick, just get my left leg over and oh whaa…_

---

The forearms slamming down on the chair, either side of Grissom's head woke him instantly, automatically his hands reached up and grabbed her waist, he wasn't sure why, to support her perhaps?

Due to the sudden waking and finding Sara over him in this 'pose' somewhat stunned Grissom at first. Here she was, straddling his right leg, _is she squeezing my leg with her own?_ and then there was the more obvious. She was literally in his face! Well…her chest was. A mere inch from his face was Sara's bare flesh. She was wearing a V-neck top, not too revealing, but enough to heighten Grissom's senses. He could feel the warmth radiating from her skin, albeit more from the embarrassment of their current situation, and the smell, her perfume mixed with the unique Sara Sidle smell.

His heart skipped a beat and he found that he couldn't move, just sit there, holding onto her waist with the necklace she wore tickling his face as she…well, what was she doing…leaning over him like this?

---

_Oh my god_ was all Sara could think the moment her body came to an abrupt halt directly over Grissom.

She'd managed to stop herself from falling right on top of him by bringing her arms up on either side of his head, but in doing so he'd woken up. His hands had come up in an instant and grabbed her waist, and god it felt good. But no…wait, this was embarrassing, his face was directly in front of her chest and the sheer horror of what had just happened made her chest heave.

_No! Don't do that!_

As Sara took her deep breath, chest rising, her skin touched the tip of Grissom's nose. He swallowed hard.

It was clumsy, due to the sheer embarrassment of the situation 'she' had put them in, Sara had mumbled a pathetic explanation,

"Uh, didn't want to wake you so thought I'd um climb but um, sorry!"

Whilst moving her arms to place her hands on the chair for leverage and also remove her leg from between his, her breast had brushed over Grissom's forehead. Grissom had just remained sitting there, not moving, and not saying anything. He didn't look up at her, so she chose to ignore the breast incident and rushed off to the bathroom.

---

Surprised, and well…damn it, aroused was how he felt. The feel of her soft breast across his forehead had been a little overwhelming, especially considering all the other things that had just happened between them.

_Didn't want to wake him! Thought she'd climb,_ Grissom could only reckon that she wanted to get out of her chair without disturbing him and had obviously failed.

Adjusting the chair, Grissom sat up. With his body's reaction to what had just happened he found lounging in his seat to be a little too revealing at the moment.

_God she felt good, smelt good!_ holding her at the waist while she was over him was better than any of the fantasies he'd been playing in his mind. Over the months he'd tried to push these fantasies aside, get her out of his head, but it had been fruitless and this…what would he call it…near body experience with Sara had only fed his desire more.

---

Ten minutes had passed. Sara stood looking at her reflection. Luckily the redness in her cheeks had nearly gone, she still looked flushed, but nothing compared to the embarrassed state she was in when she first entered the lavatory.

"Oh god, how the hell am I going to face him now?" she said out loud.

Was he angry, upset, amused? She hadn't seen his face throughout the whole episode; he'd just sat there holding onto her, staring at her chest, giving out nothing! But…hang-on, when her chest touched his nose

_Did he swallow?_

---

The lights in the cabin where dimmed, which helped, but still, he felt a little uncomfortable. He was relieved that she stayed in the bathroom for so long, it gave him time to compose himself.

Grissom heard the lock.

_Okay, here we go, act natural_

He turned in his seat to see Sara emerge from the bathroom, her movements, fidgeting told him she was still a little uncomfortable.

_Better stand and let her pass before she decides to climb again,_ he thought with slight amusement.

---

She'd ordered herself out of the bathroom.

_Just do it! Get out there and get the first embarrassing conversation out of the way! It's going to happen sooner or later._

As she stepped out the bathroom, she nearly turned back. Grissom had turned in his chair to see her emerge and all confidence she had vanished on the spot.

_Shit!_

Somehow, she though he'd have a smug look on his face, why? Luckily he didn't, he just looked normal, why? Maybe she'd imagined his reaction to her touch on his nose. Lucky him. She could feel the prickling heat rising in her cheeks.

_I just hope the lights are too low for him to see my embarrassment, _thought Sara, _okay, just go and sit down_

Grissom stood as she walked toward their seats

_Oh god_

---

Once again, it was clumsy.

In her haste to get back to her seat, Sara did not give Grissom enough time to move from the standing position next to his own seat. He'd barely taken half a step back when, already stooping to prevent banging her head on the storage compartment, she swung herself past him.

Bad move.

Sara's bottom rubbed across Grissom's groin as she did so.

---

Eyes wide from sheer mortification at what she'd just done, Sara continued to her seat. What else could she do?

_Oh my god!_

She'd felt him!

Wearing dress trousers, him the same, she'd felt his…his…package!

And there was no questioning this time; Sara had definitely heard the sharp intake of air he'd taken through his nose.

The heat was no longer rising in her face; it was down there, between her thighs.

---

_So much for composure_

Grissom's reaction to her bottom rubbing over his groin aroused him instantly, and more so than before.

It hadn't been gentle and that made it worse. Images of him holding Sara's hips whilst grinding himself against her were flooding his mind and the problem down there was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

What to do? 

Heading off to the bathroom was a no no. She would definitely suspect something then. No, sitting back in his seat was the only option.

Grissom sat and crossed his legs at the knees.

---

As soon as he crossed his legs, she knew.

Grissom's posture said it all. Left leg crossed over the right, leaning forward slightly with his left arm casually _yeah right!_ draped over his lap. He'd also angled his body away from Sara, it was so obvious.

The hilarity of the last 20 minutes hit her. Lips twitching, Sara fought back the urge to giggle. She had un-intentionally teased Grissom and his reaction to this teasing was quite amusing to say the least, for Sara anyway. Grissom just looked uncomfortable.

She dared to look at his face, even though it was quite dark, she could see he was a little rosy in the cheeks.

_Well I'm not surprised, straddling him, touching him with my breast and then ass, no wonder the guys aroused…hell, I'm aroused!_

_This,_ she thought, _is going to be one hell of a long flight for him _

Should these events have happened at work, both would have gone their separate ways, deliberately avoiding each other, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge that there was anything more than a working relationship between them. Here, was going to be a lot harder. The only refuge they had from one another was the bathroom and Sara had just spent a cramped 10 minutes in there already.

_Don't really fancy spending more time in the bath… room…_

_I…I could have some fun with this, maybe call it payback for the refusal to have dinner with me, maybe I'm just real horny and actually 'Want' Grissom, this might be the only chance I get, can't a girl be selfish?_

A wicked smile flashed across Sara's face, _Poor Grissom_, she thought with mock amusement.

---

With her right hand gripping the armrest between them (for a little support) Sara moved toward Grissom and placed her other hand on his left leg, just above the knee. He flinched at her touch. Trying not to smirk, Sara leaned her upper body toward his and breathed into his ear.

"Grissom, are you okay?"

It seemed like a lifetime before he answered. Sara hadn't moved away from him when she'd asked the question and her hand was still resting on his leg. She knew how 'aware' he was of her close proximity to him and the strangled "yes" he gave out was evident of that.

"Okay" she said, a little to briskly perhaps, and moved away from him, but not before letting her hand gently slide a few inches down his thigh before removing it.

---

_She's driving me crazy! And she knows it! Does she think I'm that stupid that I wouldn't notice the change?_

Grissom had caught on all right, and he didn't know what the hell he was going to do! He had tried so hard to remove Sara from his thoughts over the months. Not an easy task but recently he thought he was getting good at blocking her out. Now though, was a different matter. They where going to be on this flight for quite a while, sitting next to each other. Grissom didn't fancy playing the 'act like nothing happened' game. He didn't like the idea of spending the rest of the flight in a highly flustered and aroused state, especially not if she was going to keep teasing him. He could hold out on the teasing perhaps, choose not to play along with the little game she was obviously starting.

_So why give up later, when I can give up now?_

---

Sara sat in the chair racking her brain.

_What can I get him with next?_ She thought

Grissom looked kinda cute right now. Cheeks flushed, he was frowning a little. He was also pouting.

_Doesn't he only pout when he's considering something?_

Sara's eyes widened at that though. _What the hell is he considering?_

_---_

Leaning back in the chair, Grissom very slowly un-crossed his legs, moving his arms to the arm rests either side of him. Without realising what she was doing, Sara looked down.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Grissom's obvious tented pants, unconsciously she licked her lips, and this was not lost on Grissom who was now staring at Sara. Boldly, and before he lost his nerve, Grissom spoke,

"See anything you like?"

_God that sounded corny, _thought Grissom.

TBC. I'm open to anyone with a suggestion on how to move this along.


End file.
